10 facts of the next generation
by RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose
Summary: Let's face it, everyone's a little weird. Even the children of the Golden Trio
1. Molly Ginerva Weasley

Ten facts to describe the next generation

Molly Ginerva Weasley

1. When she was little her dad used to say she was just like him, "daddy's little girl",

Now she over hears him telling people he can't believe she's his daughter.

2. When snarky, bold, ambitious Molly was placed in Hufflepuff, everyone was shocked, but she couldn't shake the feeling that everyone was more relieved she wasn't the first Slytherin Weasley.

3. Dominique and Molly forged an unique friendship based of there rebellious side and their hate for their sisters. The only difference is, Dominique regretted it when she left, Molly never did.

4. Molly considers leaving Hogwarts one of the best things she's ever done, but sometimes late at night she wonders how her life would have turned out if she never had.

5. She knows as soon as she ran away she would never go back to the place she called 'home'. Later, she adds that to her list of things she's been wrong about.

6. Surprisingly, raised in a quaint town with sensitive, quiet parents and a genius of a sister , Molly loves the hustle of London. The loud chattering in the day, the pounding music at night. _That's_ the stuff she lives for. And no matter what, London will always be her real home.

7. She never thought she'd be in the modeling business, but with her long ferociously red hair, pale freckel-less skin and tall, rail thin body, it's no wonder that's what ends up getting her out of cheap rooms in decrepit buildings and on the right track. The track that gets her home.

8. While at a modeling shoot, she was captivated by one of the photographers, a tall dark haired- green eyed man, Molly fell head over heels for Zach Grenwood. It was a fairytale beginning with a nightmare ending, for he was the one who left her for another girl, the one who made her a mother. He left her at her darkest point. But he made her realize, she needed to go home.

9. After not seeing her parents since she was 16, having to show up at their door, a in tears telling her mother that she just went into labor, and that she needs her, is probably one of the most embarrassing experiences ever. But she was glad that her mother was there to help later that day when Pamela Audrey Weasley was born. She couldn't have been able to do it without something she had been missing for years. Family.

10. It's several years later, at Pamela's 1st birthday when Lily comes up to her, hopelessness in her eyes and asks her how she did it. Living in a city by herself, all alone. Left in her apartment with a positive pregnancy test on the ground watching Pamela's father walk out the door, and still being able to keep it together, to make it home and to keep the baby. That's when Molly realizes how stupid she was, but how extremely lucky at the same time. Lucky to have a family that cared about her even when she had left them, lucky they still loved her through all that. And she tells Lily that you can do anything if you have people supporting you. Lily tells her 9 months later, while there sitting in the hospital, that that's what saved her and her baby's lives. Molly has never felt better.

So how do you like it? I'll be adding more throughout whenever. Molly is the daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley.

Black Rose


	2. Victorie Gabrielle Weasley

Victorie Gabrielle Weasley

Daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley

1. Everyone has always said she was just like her mother, all blonde hair and blue eyes, in one word, _perfect. _But no one knows that her mother and her fought constantly, and their fights were worse then Fleur and Dominique's screaming matches. No, Victorie and her mother fought with harsh words, ignorance and stony glares. It takes seeing Arlington Adams alone, crying in their common room holding a letter informing her that her parents are dead to make Victorie realize what she has and how much she loves her family.

2. When she's 11 and she walked in to the Great Hall ready to be sorted she immediately feels accepted, even when the ratty old hat is put on her head and proclaims her a Ravenclaw, making her the first Weasley to not be in Gryffindor.

3. Her life at Hogwarts was perfect. She loved being in the middle of the social circles, she loved becoming Head Girl and seeing her father beam praise at her, she even loved all the tests and exams. She liked feeling like everything was perfect, even though it was a façade.

4. She realizes Dominique hates her, she knows that completely. She knows she comes off as perfect, like everything's in place. But that's because she has to. No one knows that Victorie has a severe case of OCD. She must have perfect grades, perfect clothes, perfect everything. Everything has to be in order around her or she loses it. People find out about this when she got her first 'bad' grade. It wasn't to awful, considering Fred and James grades, but it's bad to her. She lost control that night, crying and screaming at anyone near her. For that was also the night she lost Teddy Lupin to her 4-year younger sister. Nothing made sense to her, nothing was as it should be. But when Arlington approaches her (the first of all her house-mates) and simply hugs her, telling her things don't always go her way, she finds that she doesn't need to be perfect, that she just needs to be herself. The OCD is still with her, just a little less.

5. She's always loved Teddy. Cliché, she knows, but she's known him all her life, it's hard not to love him. But Dominique has also known him all her life. She even had him for part of it. Victorie knew this, that he went behind her back with her little sister and she hated Dom. Hated her even more then she thought was possible. When she goes to tell her that she knows this, she finds Dominique sitting on her bed, eyes swollen and face pale, she knows something's wrong. She didn't expect Dom to stand up and hold out to her a little box. Upon opening it, she sees a diamond ring and a note. The note from Teddy and says that while he's away on business he realized how much he loved her, and that he wants to get engaged. Victorie was so happy, she squealed and hugged her sister. Dominique didn't hug back, but simply looked her in the eyes and said things crueler then anything she had said before.

" You always get everything don't you?" before she apparated back to France. Leaving Victorie alone in her sisters room, holding something she had wanted all her life, but it came with a price, losing her sister.

6. Victorie gets married a year later, in which she never saw her sister, for Dominique had chosen to stay at Beauxbatons for winter break, but as she's going down the aisle, in the most beautiful dress she's ever owned, she see's her sister at the spot with the bridesmaids. She _had gotten the letter asking her to be at the wedding as the maid of honor. And now Victorie could get married to the man she loved, with her family all there. Every single one of them._

_7. Victorie is 20 when she decides to go to school to be a Healer, something she's always wanted. While she was working at St. Mungo's hospital a patient comes is, bleeding heavily from many wounds. She and the other doctors try to save the young witch, but it was all in vain. She died under Victorie's watch, and that's what scars her forever. She doesn't go back to St. Mungo's. Ever._

_8. She was at the Weasley Christmas party when she goes into labor, hours later, she had given birth to a beautiful young boy who she names Luc Dominic, after her sister, of course._

_9. Shortly before Luc needs to go to school, Victorie gets a letter. It contains a job offering at Beauxbatons, asking her to become the school nurse. Victorie had been needing a job, and she wouldn't have to watch anyone die like at St. Mungo's. It was perfect. She writes back_

" _Dear Headmistress Dominique Weasley, I accept."_

_10. In the few years later, Victorie gives birth to four more children; Anna Marie, Lucy May, and the twins Remus Bill and Nymphadora Fleur. Finally, everything in her life is how it should be, perfect._


	3. Albus Severus Potter

Albus Severus Potter

1. He's always felt a bit over-shadowed. James is the prankster, he's funny and popular and amazing at quidditch. Lily is competitive and stunning and a carbon copy of her mother. And although he looks like his dad he knows he will never be able to be that brave. He's not the smartest, he's not much really. One day he confesses this to Rose and she looks him in the eyes and begins talking. "Albus, you are the most reliable, most trustworthy person I know. All of us know we can come to you with our problems because you are responsible. Us Weasley's need someone to set us straight, so don't you dare think like that again!"

And later that night, when Lily comes to him crying and confessing, he knows Rose was right.

2. He will never admit it to anyone, but he chose to be in Slytherin. Of course, the hat had something to do with it, but when he walked through the doors and saw the most stunning beautiful girl ever sitting in a sea of green and silver, he knows that's where he wants to be. Later on, he finds out that's where he belongs.

3. Of course, his family was all a little shocked, but they still accepted him, still loved him. He was most afraid of what James would say, but after the Sorting he watched as his big brother come up to him and said "Make the quidditch team and we'll finally see whose better." he smiles at James and replies "Bring it on."

4. Instantly, he and Scorpius Malfoy become best friends. Mostly because they were the smallest and most picked on 1st year Slytherin's. later on, the two become inseparable and are joined by Albus's other best friend, Rose Weasley. They form the Second Golden Trio.

5. In his 5th year he finally gets up the nerve to talk to the girl he saw in his first year. Ok well maybe he didn't get up the nerve so much as him and Scorpius made a bet: Scorpius asks Rose to Hogsmead and Albus talks to _her._ Anyway, he approaches the girl (whose name turns out to be Ariana) she turns him flat down. He then asks again, and again, not taking 'no' for an answer. Finally she says yes, and the two date for years despite her being two years older and according to his family an 'ice cold snarky cow'. Then they meet Lily's boyfriend and suddenly Ariana becomes 'a positive darling'.

6. When he leaves Hogwarts, He plans to marry Ariana and become an Auror like Teddy and his dad. He didn't expect Ariana to say 'no' and he didn't expect five minutes of auror training to make him puke. So he moves in with Scorpius and Rose and drinks himself into oblivion, because without Ariana what is there to live for? Well he later finds out that it's Evelyn, Ariana's little sister.

7. Since he could not handle being an auror, he thought he wouldn't be able to handle anything. But after tagging along with Evelyn to another one of her ministry functions, he gets offered a job as one of the head jury members at the ministry. An oddly enough, it works for him.

8. On the day of Scorpius and Rose's wedding, Hugo asked him if it was weird for him being best friends with two people in love. He hadn't thought about it until then, him being best friends with Scorpius, and then Rose, and eventually getting them together. He responded to Hugo saying " If they really are your best friends, you want them to be happy, and to see them happy with people you love, well it's great." He asked him why he was wondering, but then he watched Hugo's gaze fall on Lily and Augest Longbottom dancing, and he understands.

9. He eventually marries Evelyn, and although they invited Ariana to their wedding, she doesn't show up. Rose asks if it bothers him that he's marrying his first loves' sister, Then she see's the look on his face and decides to leave him alone for a bit. After she walks out of the room, a tear slips down Albus's cheek, for he always thought, dreamed even, that he would one day marry Ariana, and having her walk out of his life was not that plan, but then as he see's Evelyn walk down the aisle, he realizes she's everything Ariana was, and everything she wasn't. She was good, and she didn't push him away like Ariana did, and although he does still love Ariana, it was Evelyn who teaches him how to love _right. _

10. They end up having two children together, first there came Ariana Louise, then Thomas Geoffrey. The day Thomas was born and named, Scorpius asked why Albus didn't name his son after him. Albus replies, "For the same reason you didn't name your son 'Albus'. Let's face it Scorp, we're cursed." They had a good laugh about that. Albus loved his family, really truly deeply loves them. _All of them._


	4. Hugo Charlie Weasley

_**Hugo Charlie Weasley**_

_**1. He's actually quite glad his mother and father named him Hugo. He thinks that your name is something special, it's who you are in this world, and having to be named after a bunch of dead people? So not cool. For instance, because Fred and James were named after…well, Fred and James, they automatically think they have to be brilliant pranksters. But there is no one, no one in the whole entire **_**school named Hugo. And for that, he'll put up with his dreadful sounding name just to be able to be himself.**

**2. Sure he might not be the smartest of the lot (Rose) or the most talented quidditch player (James, Lily) he's not the most musical (Roxanne) not even one of the pranksters (James, Fred, Dom, Louis). But that's never made him feel insignificant. Why? Because he can always make them laugh. He likes making Lily laugh so hard she hiccups, he likes watching tears roll out of his mothers eyes when he delivers yet another Rose/Scorpius joke. He likes making everyone happy, so at least for that moment, he doesn't have to worry bout anyone being sad.**

**3. Shortly after leaving Rose at King's Cross, Hugo's parents meet up with Hannah Longbottom and there son, August. August is the same age as him and Lily (both 9) and a very shy quiet boy. Hermione invites Hannah for drinks out there house and she brings along August. He and Lily quickly coax the adventure out of him and the three of them strike up a friendship, much like their parents and Albus, Rose, and Scorpius'. They balance each other out, and him and August were there for Lily in her time of need, and she was there for theirs.**

**4. When the three youngest children (Him, August, and Lily) are finally at Hogwarts they hope, **_**beg. **_**the hat to be in the same house. When it's Hugo's turn on the stool he has to plead the hat to not put him in Hufflepuff, because Lily and August have already been sorted into Gryffindor. The hat merely laughs at him, telling him that although he is loyal, his bravery out weighs it. He then joins his three friends at the table of red and gold. **

**5. When James tries to recruit him for the Gryffindor-Weasley (So dubbed by the Gryffindor House) Quidditch team, he turns him flat down. He loves the sport, don't get him wrong, but what he doesn't like is the competitiveness. When they're all at the burrow, playing against each other, its all in fun. But once you step onto the pitch, it becomes a death trap. So he satisfies himself by going to all of the games (regardless of the team) and heavily supports his dad in rooting for the Chudly Cannons, although he knows full well that they don't have a snowballs chance in hell of winning.**

**6. In the end, he's glad he didn't take the spot, because Olivia Wood does, and she makes sure to thank him nice and well for it. And quite honestly there's nothing he likes better then having a Olivia lay her head on his chest after a long and particularly thrilling quidditch match, knowing that **_**he's **_**the one she chose.**

**7. He sees it the day of Scorpius and Rose's wedding. The way August looks in Lily's eyes, the way they dance together, holding each other nice and close, and he feels out of it. He can picture it now, the two of them going off together while they leave Hugo alone, and it scares him. He confesses this to Albus, because he was in a similar situation with Rose and Scorp, and he was surprised at the answer. "Just let them be happy" Albus had said, and it made sense. And he felt quite honored when he was asked to be the best man at their wedding, as well as the Godfather to both of their children.**

**8. Once he graduates from Hogwarts, he takes a job down in Hogsmead while Olivia finishes schooling, and when they go off so she can become a quidditch player like her dad , he leaves with a high recommendation from Aunt Ginny to become an interviewer for the Dailey Prophet. It's not something he ever saw himself doing, but when he asks Ginny why she tells him "Because you have a way of making people comfortable, and accepted. Not many people can do that." So he becomes the youngest interviewer on the staff, with the best articles, and he finds that he really **_**really likes it.**_

_**9. The scariest time of his life was when Olivia was pushed off her broom by a member of the opposing team. She fell quite hard and quite fast, and ended up breaking both legs and an arm, as well as severely injuring her neck. He felt his hear top beating when he saw her on the ground all crumpled. He ignored other peoples warnings as he ran towards her. He held her and they cried, for they both knew that after this she would not be able to get on a broom for quite a long while, too long. So he holds her all the way to St. Mungo's where they fix her up nice enough, and he holds her all the way back home and never leaves her side until she fully recovered.**_

_**10. After Olivia had fully healed, and they felt like they were ready for it, they had children, three to be exact. Delia was the first born, followed by the twins Matthew and Martha. And although Olivia told him to not be as protective of his 'babies' he can't help but run over to them any time they get a scrape or cut, because he doesn't want to see them get hurt like their mother did.**_


	5. Lucille Penelope Weasley

Lucille Penelope Weasley

1. Lucy has always felt like she was half in the real world, and half in the make believe one of her own. She guesses its because of her name, her mother was a half blood, and grew up reading the Chronicles of Narnia, and named her youngest daughter Lucy after the imaginative lovable character. She was always dreaming, thinking of stories, characters, and ideas. It's all crammed into her head. But she can't write it down; she never will be able to. Dreaming is easy, writing however, is not.

2. That's why she finds it weird that she was put in Ravenclaw, she always felt she was more of a Hufflepuff. She's not brilliant enough to be in Ravenclaw. But then she meets Lorcan Scamander, a fellow Ravenclaw, and she meets his mother. Lucy immediately loves Mrs. Luna. She encourages Lucy to dream, and tells her that brilliance is not the same as intelligence, and some people, like Lucy, are simply brilliant.

3. It's always been hard growing up in the non-existence shadow of Molly. Molly had ran away from Hogwarts, and thus home, when Lucy was only 8. She just up and up left. People expect her to be like Molly, flighty, fierce, like she's going to runaway at any moment. But all you have to do is look at her long enough and you'll see she's everything but. Molly was tall, with long wavy red hair and dressed in slinky black leather and sequins. Molly had that sort of unapproachable look in her eyes, Lucy never did. With her short strawberry red hair in two curly braids, short bangs, and faraway dreamers' eyes, she looks the pure picture of innocence. She is.

4. She's about 12 when she finds ballet. Her mother, Audrey, takes her to a performance of The Nutcracker. Seeing all those dancers, so beautiful, so graceful, that she immediately begs her mum to sign her for lessons. She's told she's a natural, and suddenly self-confidence blooms from her inside out and others notice it to. All her family can say is how much she's changed. And even though she has changed, and she loves ballet with all her heart, she's still the same person, just not as shy.

5. December 13, when she's 13 years old, was never unlucky for her. That was the day that she played Clara in the opening performance of the Nutcracker, after only a year of lessons. She has to dye her strawberry hair blonde, but it's worth it. She gets on stage and is instantly transformed into Clara, and all that dreaming has paid off. She's the most convincing Clara her instructor has ever watched. And after her performance, her family gives her roses, and Lorcan Scamander gives her her first kiss.

6. She and Lorcan date for years, they had their fights, as any couple would, but everyone would agree they were a cute couple. Not romantic, not passionate, but the whole family could see that they loved each other, amused each other. Both of them were imaginative and quirky. They kept each other entertained. It was a good balance. Not the 'serious and funny' balance, but the 'they support each other balance'.

7. After Hogwarts Lucy begins to travel with Lorcan begin to travel together, she would perform in theatres, and Lorcan would explore. Eventually they went to Africa. After awhile, Lucy wondered if he liked her only as a companion, since he never asked her to marry, or if he actually loved her. That night he took her to see a ballet production, with a ring in his pocket and a smile on his face.

8. The day of her wedding Lucy was married on a theatre stage. Her whole family came, and Lorcan's. She walked across the stage in not a white dress, but in a sleeveless lavender one. She wears ballet slippers. That day, more then her first performance, was the best day of her life. Nothing could match it.

9. On their honeymoon Lorcan twirls a strawberry lock of hair around his finger, trying to ease into what he was going to ask. He had always wanted to be a father, more then anything. But it meant Lucy giving up her dancing career while she was pregnant, if not permanently. In the end, he loses his courage to ask, but it doesn't matter because the next day Lucy looks at him and says, "Lorcan, what do you think about kids?"

She gives birth to twins Christopher and Chrysanthemum Scamander eight months and 12 days later.

10. By the time she's 29, Lucy has been to more funerals then wedding. IT seems like she's the only one of the dancers from her troupe that's still alive. Then one day Marissa Malone, a dancer from the same studio as her, comes to talk to her.

"Lucy, I'm so happy to see you! I thought maybe you'd be traveling…" Marissa trails off and Lucy can't help but notice how pale and thin her body is. Her tan cheeks used to be round and blushing, but now they were sallow and made her whole face seem gaunt.

"What happened to you? Your…you're not the same girl I last saw." She questions.

"I…It's so hard! The pressure, the strain, how did you do it? I was overweight. I told everyone it was just baby fat but I couldn't even convince myself. Everyone else I pretty much gone, Lorraine, Analise, Christine…they all did it to, and they said it was just temporary, that once we reached the perfect weight we would stop. But we never did! We just kept giving everything to the toilet and now they're gone and it's just me but you didn't have this problem, and you were better then us all."

That's when it dawned on her. Eating disorders. They all died from eating disorders. She had never felt that pressure to drive herself that far, to starve herself, to puke it all up. Why was that? What made her different? She thought for a moment.

"Because I dancing was my life. I didn't let dancing control me, I controlled it. I danced because I wanted to. I didn't need to be the perfect weight because I was confident in myself. Confidence was something ballet gave me, I wasn't gonna let it take it away. You have to believe in yourself, as cliché as it sounds. But if you're happy with yourself, you don't want to change anything about you." When she finished speaking, Marissa was on the floor sobbing.

"Now, would you like to stay for dinner? Lorcan's making pancakes, they're Chryssy's favorite."

Marissa stood up from her knees, "Thanks Lucy, I'd like that."


End file.
